Poison Kiss
by JackalGod
Summary: Akabane and Ginji have formed a relationship after some rocky circumstances. Ban is scarred from his encounter in the Limitless Fortress, what will become of him now? CHAPTER 12 NOW UP!
1. Unexpected Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own Get Backer. If I did I'd have more money than I'd know what to do with evil laugh coughs Ignore that

Summery: Akabane catches Ginji off guard and does something that Ginji regrets

Ginji sat on the hard ground panting heavily as if he'd just run a marathon. His eyes were wide with terror at what had just happened to him. He stared up at the man in front of him and involuntarily shuddered. Akabane Kurodo smiled down at the blond through the slit in the brim of his hat

"Goodbye for now, Ginji-kun." Whispered the dark man before he disappeared in a blur. Ginji didn't move, he just sat there in shock. After what seemed like ages, he pulled himself to his feet and ran. He just kept running paying mind to where he was actually going until he found himself in Lower Mugenjou. Ginji sighed it figured he'd end up here after what happened. He contemplated whether or not he should go and visit MakubeX when his thoughts were cut of my a sudden fist crashing into his skull

"Ginji. What the hell are you do near Mugenjou?" Chibi Ginji turned around a immediately glomped his attacker

"Ban-chan!" Ban growled, pried the hyper chibi off his face and adjusted his purple glasses

"Don't Ban-chan me. I asked you what you were doing. If you wanna visit Computer Boy all you had to do was ask."

"It's not that Ban-chan. I...I...got attacked and ran and ended up here and I was so scared and..."

"Okay slow down Ginji. Now tell me who attacked you."

"A...Akabane-san." Whispered Ginji shifting from foot to foot.

"What the..."

"Why don't you watch you language Snake for Brains." Came a harsh voice cutting Ban off

"What do you want Monkey Boy?" demanded Ban angrily

"I over heard that Ginji was attacked by that Akabane guy. So Ginji what's the deal?" Ginji began to panic under the intense gaze of both Ban and Shido

"I was taking a walk and he cornered me."

"You don't look hurt though." Observed Ban

"I ran away before he had a chance to attack me?" tried Ginji knowing his friends wouldn't fall for it

"No dice Ginji." Said Ban "Now tell us the truth."

"He cornered me as I was walking back to the Honky Tonk. He said he wanted to do something he'd never done before. So I figured he wasn't going to kill me cause he does that all the time." By this time Ginji, voice was starting to tremble and tears were forming in the corners of his eyes "Anyway he dragged me into an ally, pinned to the wall...and...and...

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Shopping

JackalGod: Hi, I'm back again!

Ban: So? Gets whacked on the head

JackalGod: Anyway. I've been reading my reviews and thought all you lovely people deserved a second chapter. So...

Shido: Will you just get on with it? Joins Ban with a lump on his head

JackalGod: ...I wrote another chapter. Akabane-chan would you please do the Disclaimer for me? puppy eyes

Akabane: I'd be delighted to JackalGod-kun. JackalGod does not own the Get Backers however the idea for the story is hers. So don't even think of taking it or else you'll meet a short cruel fate. Was that good enough JackalGod-kun?

JackalGod: That was wonderful, Akabane-chan! Everything you do is perfect.

Akabane: Arigato JackalGod-kun.

"_He cornered me as I was walking back to the Honky Tonk. He said he wanted to do something he'd never done before. So I figured he wasn't going to kill me cause he does that all the time." By this time Ginji, voice was starting to tremble and tears were forming in the corners of his eyes "Anyway he dragged me into an ally, pinned to the wall...and...and..._"

"And what?" demanded Ban grabbing Ginji's shoulders

"Did he hurt you Ginji?" asked Shido pushing Ban out of the way

"Hey Monkey Boy I was asking him!" yelled Ban pushing back

"Shut up Snake for Brains I'm handling this!" snapped Shido pushing harder. Ban and Shido argued for about ten minutes when they realised Ginji was gone

"GINJI!" they both screamed. Meanwhile Akabane was happily strolling down the street.

"Ah, what a lovely day it is today. The sun is shining, the birds are singing and I got Ginji to..." Akabane paused when something short came crashing into him and started hugging onto his legs. He looked down and noticed a young boy of about six calling out to his friends

"This guys ballies. You can't touch me as long and I'm holding onto him!" Akabane raised an eyebrow

"Excuse me little boy. But I am not a piece of playground equipment" The boy ignored him and continued to shout at his friend. Akabane tried several more times to get the boy to let go. He did everything but cut the kid off and was starting to consider doing just that when a shrill voice carried over to him from the other side of the road

"Konichiwa, Jackal!" Akabane turned slightly and saw Himiko running towards him looking a little flushed her arms full of bags

"Konichiwa Lady Poison." Replied Akabane tipping his hat slightly

"I didn't know you were good with children." Said Himiko pointing at the boy who was still latched onto Akabanes legs

"Trust me when I say I'm not enjoying this." Said Akabane looking at the boy with loathing.

"Oh but he's so cute." said Himiko kneeling down next to the boy totally disregarding Akabane to whom the boy was still attached

"Go away Lady!" spat the boy swatting at her, Himiko frowned and wrenched the boy away from Akabanes legs causing the older man to be knocked over

"Listen you little brat! You leave Jackal alone." The boy nodded hastily then ran off "There you go...Jackal why are you on the floor?"

"Because my dear Lady Poison you knocked me over. But anyway how have you been today?"

"Fairly good. I went shopping today treated myself to brunch out for once."

"Sounds lovely Lady Poison. Did you want some help with those bags?"

"No, I'm fine my apartment is just up the street. I better be off I've got a job this afternoon. See you later Jackal." With that Himiko walked off dragging her bags behind her

"I wish she'd except my help more often. She's far to stubborn and it's going to get herself hurt one of these days." Sighed Akabane picking himself up and continuing his walk. He stopped at the park several minutes later and sat down under a tree to watch the birds. But no-matter how hard he tried to concentrate on them his mind kept floating back to the ally where he'd cornered Ginji

"Why can't I get Ginji-kun out of my head?" he asked himself taking his hat off and running his hands through his hair before replacing his hat. "It's wasn't that big of a deal, was it? Maybe I shouldn't have..."

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Nightmare

Ban: looks around and sneaks onto the stage Oh yeah! I get to do the Disclaimer! does happy dance Finally, I get to do it instead of that idiot Jackal. Now on with the Disclaimer takes a huge breath JackalGo...

Akabane: Bloody Cross!

Ban: Ack!

Akabane: JackalGod doesn't own Get Backers. She does however own the story idea so don't even think of copying it.

Ban: Damn you!

Akabane: You have to learn that I'll always be able to do the Disclaimer.

Ban: And why is that!

Akabane: Because JackalGod-kun likes me, best and will always allow me to do it.

Ban: Damn you!

Akabane: Language

FLASH BACK

Ginji walked down the street in complete happiness. Ban and he finally had some money so he was meeting him at the Honky Tonk for a big breakfast. Ginji was practically skipping down the street not really paying attention to the world around him. He was pulled from his happy food ravine when he was thrown backwards by bumping into someone. Ginji rubbed his arm where it had hit the ground

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Said Ginji pulling himself to his feet

"I gathered that, Ginji-kun." Drawled a familiar voice causing Ginji to squeak and stumble backwards

"Akabane-san?" said Ginji once he'd found his voice "Umm, I'm sorry for bumping into you." Akabane smiled and bent to pick up his hat, which had fluttered off his head when he had almost been knocked down.

"No harm done Ginji-kun." Said Akabane dusting off his hat and placing it back on his head "You seem happy this morning."

"Hai. I'm meeting Ban-chan at the Honky Tonk for a big breakfast." Replied Ginji smiling brightly at the thought of food. Akabane however didn't seem to happy about it

"How nice, for you." He said his usual smile was just still there although you wouldn't have been able to tell "Ginji?"

"Hai Akabane-san?" replied Ginji pulled from his food thoughts again

"I was wondering if you'd help me with a little experiment?" asked Akabane causing Ginji to step back slightly

"An experiment?"

"Hai. Something I've never done before." Ginji paused and thought for a minute. Akabane killed all the time so he couldn't want that. Maybe it was just a favour

"Umm, okay Akabane-san." Said Ginji smiling again. Akabane smiled as well although it wasn't anywhere near as innocent as Ginji's.

"Thank-you for this. You don't know how happy you've made me."

"No problem. I guess." Akabane's smile widened. Suddenly he grabbed Ginji's arm and yanked him away from the street and into an ally

"Akabane-san?" asked Ginji slightly scared when Akabane let go and faced the blond again his smile was in danger of falling off his face.

"Yes Ginji-kun?" asked Akabane silkily moving forward so Ginji had to step bumping into the wall behind him.

"Umm, I'm running out of room. Could you step back a little?"

"No." replied Akabane pinning Ginji to the wall and leaning in close

"Akabane-san you're scaring me." Said Ginji leaning back against the wall only to have Akabane follow

"How sad, Ginji-kun." Said Akabane before lunging forward and...

END FLASHBACK

Ginji awoke with a fright in the front seat of the car. He sat there for a while panting heavily

"Why can't I get what happened out of my head?"

"What's wrong Ginji?" asked Ban sleepily from his place next to the blond

"Oh nothing Ban-chan I just had a nightmare." Replied Ginji faking cheerfulness "Is it okay if I go and get some fresh air?"

"Sure just don't wake me up when you get back." Ginji smiled, slid out of the car and headed towards the park

"It's such a peaceful night." Commented the blond looking at the nocturnal animals

"It sure is Ginji-kun." Cam and all to familiar voice from behind Ginji

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Injury

JackalGod: I tell you I'm running out of ideas.

Ban: Already?

JackalGod: What do you mean, already?

Ban: Well this is only your fourth chapter.

JackalGod: Oh shut up! Akabane-san?

Silence

JackalGod: Akabane-san?

Silence

JackalGod: Oh forget it. Ban do the Disclaimer

Ban: Yay! Get Backers isn't owned by JackalGod but she does own the story idea so don't steal it. Was that good enough

JackalGod: I suppose so, but nowhere near as good as Akabane.

"_It's such a peaceful night." Commented the blond looking at the nocturnal animals_

"_It sure is Ginji-kun." Cam and all too familiar voice from behind Ginji_

"Akabane-san!" cried Ginji spinning around coming face to face with the smiling doctor

"How are you this evening Ginji-san?" asked Akabane. Ginji paused for a minute, since when had it been Ginji-san?

"Umm, I'm fine I guess." Replied Ginji hoping to finish the conversation quickly and return to Ban

"Why are you out so late?" asked Akabane looking up at the sky "I'd thought you'd be with Mido-kun."

"I had a nightmare so I went for a walk to clear my head." Said Ginji a little to quickly

"That was thoughtful of you Ginji-san." Said Akabane "Not wanting to disturb your partner with your own problems."

"Umm, yeah anyway I'm getting cold so I think I might go back to that car now." Said Ginji praying that he wasn't offending Akabane

"You're leaving already?" asked Akabane suddenly

"Umm, yeah well I'm tired and I want to go back to sleep." Said Ginji making to leave

"Oh, okay then Ginji-san. Pleasant dreams." Ginji nodded then quickly left. Akabane stood there for a while before finally sighing and leaving himself "Why can't I just say I'm sorry?" mumbled Akabane to himself as he walk towards his apartment "I'll tell you why. Because you're the infamous Dr. Jackal and he doesn't apologise." He stopped talking to himself when he started getting stares from passing people. When he got home he collapsed on his bed only after taking his hat off

"Damn I'm such an idiot." He mentally screamed at himself "Why did I allow my desire for Ginji-san to cloud my better judgement? No I'll never be able to take back what I did."

Back at the car Ginji was just getting comfortable again when he felt a strong grip of his arm. He looked over to Ban and saw his face was screwed up like he was in pain

"Don't you dare hurt Himiko you bastard." Mumbled Ban in his sleep and his grip tighter to the point of being painful "Kagami you get away from her right now or else." Continued Ban. Ginji tried to make his friend let go and not wake him in the process

"Ouch, this is really starting to hurt. He just had to grab me with his right hand." Whimpered Ginji as he saw Ban grow angry in his dream

"That does it Kagami. Snake Bite!" Ginji cried out as Bans grip neared bone crushing

"Ban-chan!" screamed Ginji in fright "Wake up!" Ban woke up suddenly looking around for Kagami

"Ginji what's wrong?"

"Let go of my arm please." Whimpered Ginji fearing for the future of his arm. Ban looked down and immediately let go

"I'm sorry Ginji." Said Ban with concern as he felt Ginji arm for any sign of a brake "What happened."

"You were dreaming and grabbed my arm. I think you must have used your Snake Bite in your dream and tried to use it one me." Explained Ginji wincing slightly when Ban hit the bruise he's make.

"Well the good news is that nothing broken, thank god. Bad news is that's gonna leave a really suggestive bruise."

"Suggestive." Asked Ginji confused

"Well, let me ask you this. If you saw Natsumi with a large bruise of someone's hand on her arm what would you think?" asked Ban

"I'd think someone had grabbed her and, oh I get it people are going to think you're abusing me." Finished Ginji getting the idea

"Well yeah. I just worried that someone's not gonna believe you when you say it was an accident."

"Why wouldn't they believe me?" asked Ginji confused

"Cause everyone knows you'd never say a word against me even if I was beating you up." Said Ban leaning back "I am sorry I hurt you though."

"I know you are. It was an accident. It'll go away." Said Ginji yawning and snuggling up to Bans arm. Ginji mumbled goodnight them promptly fell asleep. Ban stayed away a little while longer thinking

"This won't look to good. Everyone knows I hit Ginji but that's just in fun this is different. Man I hope no-one thinks I actually did that on purpose." Ban yawned widely and started nodding off "I hope the bruise doesn't end up to big." With that last thought Ban fell asleep with him right arm around Ginji's shoulders

The next morning Ginji woke up and stretched. Immediately regretting it as he hit his arm on the chair. He looked down at his arm and inwardly cringed. Almost his entire forearm was a mass of black and blue clearly outlining Bans handprint.

"Like I'm gonna be able to hide that." Ginji groaned quietly to himself as Ban started to stir beside him

"Ginji you awake yet?" asked Ban sleepily

"Yeah I'm up Ban-chan." Said Ginji cheerfully trying to hide his arm from Ban as he sat up and stretched

"How's your arm?" asked Ban halfway through yawning

"A little sore." Lied Ginji

"Let me see." Ginji showed Ban his arm, the brunette winced slightly when he saw the bruise "Oh, shit. Geeze Ginji I'm sorry." Said Ban touching Ginjis arm causing the blond to pull back

"It's okay Ban-chan. It'll get better."

"I wonder if Master would give us some ice to put on that." Wondered Ban as he got out of the car followed by Ginji

"Maybe, we could ask him."

"Okay let's go." Said Ban and walked off, Ginji hesitated slightly then followed falling into step behind his partner.

They arrived at the Honky Tonk just as Paul was opening

"You two have impeccable timing, you know that?" said Paul standing back to let them in

"Well we are your best customers." Said Ban taking the invitation and sitting down at the counter

"You would be if you paid more." Said Paul putting up the open sign and taking his place behind the counter

"Oh, quit winging Paul. We're here aren't we?" snapped Ban as Paul brought out his usual newspaper. He looked down at the pair and noticed the bruise on Ginji's arm

"Hey Ginji."

"Yeah?" asked Ginji smiling brightly

"What happened to your arm?"

"Oh that. It's no big deal. Actually we were wondering if we could have some ice you know to stop it hurt whenever I move it the wrong way." Said Ginji giving Paul his puppy eyes

"How'd it happen?" asked Paul eyeing Ban

"It was an accident Ban-chan grabbing my arm in his sleep." Explained Ginji as brightly as ever

"Uh, huh." said Paul and went to get an ice pack for Ginji

"Think he believed me Ban-chan?" asked Ginji when Paul had left

"To be honest. No." replied Ban lighting a cigarette the smoke curling in the air as he breathed out

"I hope we don't see anyone else until I can get something to hide it."

"Hide what?" came a voice from the doorway

"What do you want Monkey Boy." Demanded Ban glaring at Shido

"Nothing with you. What happened to your arm Ginji?" asked Shido as soon as he saw the bruise

"Ban-chan grabbed me in his sleep. It was an accident."

"Yeah I'm sure." Said Shido glaring at Ban

"What's that supposed to mean Monkey Boy?" snapped Ban angrily

"It means that everyone knows you hit Ginji but he never says a word against you. How do I know you're not hurting him on purpose?"

"Because he's not. Shido it was an accident. I swear, you do trust me don't you?" asked chibi Ginji giving Shido his puppy eyes.

"Yeah, I trust you." Said Shido sincerely "Just be careful in the future."

"I will." Said Ginji brightly

Back at his apartment Akabane was just waking up.

"How I hate mornings." Grumbled Akabane as he slid out of bed and got ready for his day. "I know it's an old saying but I'd the morning better if it was in the afternoon."

Akabane got ready and left his apartment his cool exterior back in place as he headed for the Honky Tonk. On the way he passed the Get Backers car and noticed it empty. Akabane smiled to himself and pulled a letter out of his pocket. He slid it under on of the windscreen wipers and left for the Honky Tonk. When he got there he noticed that Ban, Ginji and Shido were already there. He turned to leave but stopped himself

"Come on for gods sake. I'm Kurodo Akabane I don't run away just because I have a crush on someone." Akabane took a deep breath and went inside

"Good morning." Everyone turned towards him. Ban and Shido seemed indifferent but Ginji looked ready to kill

"Morning Akabane-san"

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Who's Doctor?

JackalGod: I'm sorry this update took so long. I was suddenly struck down with the most horrible of all illnesses. Writer block. Oh well I have returned and I hope this chapter is up to standard. I want to thank HarahettaMonkeyKing for his/her review. Making this an AkabanexGinji, fic wasn't my original intention but I have since changed my mind.

Akabane: Oh goody...

Ginji: Yay. Me and Akabane-san can be friends!

JackalGod: Well maybe more than just friends...

Both: Nani?

JackalGod: Never mind. Could you do the Disclaimer for me please Akabane-san?

Akabane: JackalGod doesn't own Get Backers but she does own the story idea so...well I think you have got the point by now.

JackalGod: Thankyou Akabane-san.

"_Come on for gods sake. I'm Kurodo Akabane I don't run away just because I have a crush on someone." Akabane took a deep breath and went inside_

"_Good morning." Everyone turned towards him. Ban and Shido seemed indifferent but Ginji looked ready to kill_

"_Morning Akabane-san"_

Akabane paused slightly his heart wrenched at the tone Ginji was using. He recovered himself quickly not wanting to look weak in front of Ban, who would surely never let him live it down. Akabane glided over to Ginji and sat down next to him. The blond didn't batt an eyelid but promptly turned away from the man sitting next to him. Akabane's heart gave another painful wrench as he used all his self control to not through himself to his knees and beg Ginji for forgivness. Ginji smiled as Paul placed a plate of sandwiches in front of him

"Wow Master." Said Ginji brightly "What's this for?"

"If you're going to heal. You need to eat. I'm paying for it so don't worry." Said Paul handing Ginji ice pack he'd asked for. At the mention of Ginji, healing Akabane looked over and noticed Ginji's arm. He inwardly winced at it

'That must have hurt.' Though Akabane. He recognised the fingerprints but couldn't place the owner. Suddenly it hit him 'Mido-kun did that!'

"I noticed you hurt yourself Ginji-san." Said Akabane politely. Ginji turned to him glaring

"Why do you care?" Akabane was slightly taken back by the sudden outburst and fell over his words slightly in his rush to answer

"Well I saw your arm and wondered how it happened and I was hoping you were okay and that you would heal soon."

"Why so you can have the pleasure of hurting me again?" snapped Ginji frowning

"No that's not what I meant." Said Akabane earnestly

"So what did you mean?" demanded Ginji sparking slightly

"I was just hoping you'd get better soon. Because I don't want you to be in pain." Whispered Akabane so the only Ginji could hear him. Ginji paused slightly his brain trying to register that Akabane was worried about him. Akabane took Ginji's silence as anger so he stood up and literally ran out of the café. Ginji paused for a moment before running out after him. After searching a while, Ginji found the older man in the park sitting under a tree with his head in his hands

"Umm, Akabane-san?" asked Ginji cautiously. Akabane looked up his eyes were shining from unshed tears

"Yes Ginji-san?" he asked moving over to allow Ginji to sit down

"Umm, I'm not sure what to say actually. It's obvious that you care about my injury and I appreciate that but why exactly do you care?"

"I don't know. Ever since about two months ago, I can't stop thinking about you. I've declined every job in which a team of recoverers were involved out of fear that it might be you. That night I grabbed you I wasn't thinking clearing and I'm sorry for that." Finished Akabane in a rush

"In other words you like me?" summed Ginji finally sitting down next to Akabane

"Yes." Said Akabane putting his head in his hands again, "I'll understand if you want to kill me."

"I don't want to kill you." Said Ginji quickly "I'm just a little surprised is all. I always thought that you like Kagami."

"Hell no!" said Akabane lifting his head "He likes me. It's one-sided."

"Oh, but I thought you wanted to kill me."

"I did at first because you'd beaten me. However after time I came to respect your strength and couldn't bare the thought of having to kill you." Said Akabane honestly

"I see." Said Ginji in thought. "It's nice that you don't want to kill me. But you'd understand if I didn't feel the same way?"

"Of course I would." Replied Akabane brushing his fringe out of his face "So how did you get that bruise of your arm?"

"Oh that. Well Ban-chan grabbed me in his sleep and nearly used his Snake Bite on me." Explained Ginji leaning back against the tree

"Are you okay?" asked Akabane sheepishly

"Technically no. But I'll recover. I'm a fast healer." Replied Ginji smiling

"That's good to here. I apologise for making such a scene I usually have control over my emotions."

"From my limited experience I've noticed that people act weirdly when they like someone." Said Ginji kindly "Did you want to come back to the Honky Tonk or are you going to stay here?"

"I'm not sure that I should. If Mido-kun knew I liked you he'd never let me live it down." Replied Akabane regaining some of his usual composure

"Don't worry Akabane-san." Said Ginji standing up and offering a hand to the older man "I'll make sure he doesn't tease you." Akabane hesitated slightly before taking Ginji hand and allowing the blond to help him to his feet.

"Thank you for this Ginji-kun." Said Akabane silkily "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about what I said."

"I promise." Said Ginji and with that the pair headed back towards the Honky Tonk.

"That sorted. I think you should see a doctor about your arm in case you're more hurt than you think." Said Akabane as they neared the café. Ginji paused and turned around

"Like you?"

"Not necessarily me. Maybe your friend Jubei Kakei-kun or that man from Mugenjou." Said Akabane walking ahead slightly

"I see what you mean. But Ban-chan said nothing was broken." Said Ginji catching up

"Small fractures can be hard to detect." Said Akabane pushing open the door to the Honky Tonk and standing back so Ginji could go in first

"What took you so long?" snapped Ban standing up

"I couldn't find Akabane-san." Said Ginji sitting down next to Ban. The brunette rolled his eyes but didn't say anything else. Akabane glided over to the seat next to Ginji and sat down.

"So" began Paul turning the page of his ever present newspaper "Are you going to order anything Akabane-san?"

"I'll have plain black coffee, please." Asked Akabane politely, Paul nodded and prepared the coffee.

"Here, enjoy."

"Thank-you." Said Akabane and sat for a while waiting for it to cool. During his wait Ban and Ginji had somehow gotten into another argument

"But Ban-chan..." whined chibi Ginji nursing a bump on his head

"Baka! How could you even think that way?" demanded Ban raised his fist to hit the blond again. He was about to do just that when Shido grabbed his wrist

"Don't touch him." Hissed Shido his eyes narrowing

"Let go Monkey Boy!" snapped Ban wrenching his hand away "I don't need your over protectiveness right now."

"I couldn't care less. I've pretty much kept quiet up until now but I'm sick of the way you treat Ginji."

"What's that supposed to mean?" spat Ban standing up

"You're always hitting him and stealing his food. It's obvious you don't respect him at all. I starting to think you really did hurt Ginji arms on purpose."

"Who hurt Ginji-sans arm?" came a voice from the doorway

"Kazu-chan!" cried the happy chibi proceeding to glomp Kazuki as he entered the café with Jubei right behind him.

"Nice to see you to Ginji-san." Said Kazuki "But what was Shido saying around you being hurt."

"Oh, it's nothing. Ban-chan grabbed me in his sleep and bruised my arm." replied Ginji sliding off Kazuki's shoulder and resuming his usual size. Ginji showed Kazuki his arm and smiled when Kazuki gasped

"Wow, that must have hurt." Commented Kazuki

"Actually not as much as you'd think." Admitted Ginji "It's not like anything's broken. But I was thinking of finding you seeing as Akabane-san said that I should get it checked out."

"I could take a look at it if you want me to." Offered Jubei walking up to Ginji

"There're nothing wrong with his arm, except it's bruised." Said Ban and with that dragged Ginji out of the Honky Tonk.

TO BE CONTINUED

_JackalGod: Hey everyone. Just one more tiny thing before I go. If you've got any ideas for the continuation of my story please feel free to tell me in your reviews. Bye._


	6. New Home

JackalGod: Hidilyho, readerinos.

Ginji: Yep she's lost it.

JackalGod: Sorry, I've been watching the Simpsons recently. Anyway, I've finally updated. It took me forever because I wasn't sure which direction I wanted it to go in.

Akabane: Yes, it took you long enough.

JackalGod: Quiet you! Now I'd like to thank _animelover _and _ladycuteluck_ for their wonderful ideas. I hope you like this instalment.

"_There're nothing wrong with his arm, except it's bruised." Said Ban and with that dragged Ginji out of the Honky Tonk._

"Ouch, Ban-chan let go you're hurting my arm." cried Ginji wincing as Ban dragged him down the street. Ban slowed down and released Ginji's arm.

"Sorry Ginji I didn't mean to hurt you again." Said Ban leaning up against a nearby shop wall.

"That's okay Ban-chan. But why didn't you let Jubei look at my arm?"

"Because I don't trust him. He was the bad guy if you've forgotten." Said Ban irritably pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"But that's in the past now Ban-chan. He's a good guy now." Reasoned Ginji a pained look on his face as he held his wrist, which was throbbing. "Can't you let him look at my arm, please?"

"What for? Geez Ginji!" exclaimed Ban he saw his partner's wrist, which had now swelled up to the size of a small football. "Go back to the Honky Tonk."

"But Ban-chan aren't you coming?" asked Ginji cradling his arm. Ban shook his head and took another drag from his smoke

"Just go already!" ordered Ban

"Okay Ban-chan." And with that, Ginji dashed off back to the Honky Tonk. Ban sighed, dropped his cigarette to the ground, and put it out by standing on it.

"Great now I've really hurt him."

Ginji ran as fast as he could and nearly tripped into the Honky Tonk

"Is Jubei still here?" he cried tears leaking out of his eyes

"I'm still here Ginji." Said Jubei standing up as the others rushed to Ginji's side

"Good God!" cried Natsumi covering her mouth with her hands "What happened?"

"His arm must have gotten worse when Mido pulled him out of the café." Said Akabane leading Ginji over to Jubei so the blind doctor could check Ginji's arm. Ginji sat down and held out his arm to Jubei who took it carefully

In the park, Ban had reduced a tree to splinters with his snakebite

"Damn it! I can't do anything without hurting him. If I'd just...then Needle Boy...Damn it!"

"It's fractured." Said Jubei

"Fractured?" exclaimed everyone

"It was probably just sprained until Mido started dragging him down the street. So now it's fractured." Explained Jubei. Kazuki frowned and saw to his amazement that Akabane was to.

"This is starting to get out of hand." Said Akabane suddenly once Jubei had finished wrapping Ginji's arm.

"What do you mean Akabane?" asked Ginji. Akabane paused a little surprised that Ginji had dropped the –san off his name

"I'm just saying Ginji-kun that the way Mido-san treats you is appalling." Said Akabane receiving nods from everyone in the Honky Tonk even Natsumi "To tell you the truth I'm sick of him hurting you. He's supposed to be your friend yet he's always hitting you and stealing your food. I know for a fact that you haven't eaten a proper meal in the last two weeks."

"Well Ban-chan and I haven't had much money..." began Ginji before Shido cut him off

"And whose fault is that. Snake for Brains is always parking in the wrong places and getting his car towed. Then you have to pay the towing fees and end up with no money."

"Either that or he makes stupid deals and you don't end up getting paid for the jobs you do, do." Added Kazuki seriously. Ginji shook his head frantically

"Stop bad mouthing Ban-chan. He's always there for me..."

"And we weren't?" demanded Shido "We've known you way longer than he has yet you always take his word over ours."

"He's my friend..."

"And we're not?" demanded Shido baring his fangs "We were your guardians for the whole time you were the Lightning Emperor. We stood by you the entire time while other ran from you. We never let you down not once. But he shows up and the first thing he does is fight you. That's right not even a 'hi how are you.' Then after he's finished he's immediately your best buddy."

"Then you leave the Limitless Fortress with him and leave us alone. Might I add MakubeX went insane and wanted to blow up all of Tokyo because you left." Added Jubei

"So it's my fault?" asked Ginji tears springing to his eyes again

"NO!" cried every one at the same time "It's Mido's."

"But he's my friend." Protested Ginji

"So are we Ginji-kun." Pressed Akabane his eyes were for once without coldness. He wasn't smiling but his face wore a look of concern "In all honesty Mido-san isn't the best friend for you. You're so nice and he's well not."

"That's mean Akabane." Said Ginji "Ban can be every nice." Akabane smiled to himself when he heard that Ginji had dropped the –chan off Ban's name.

"Other than stopping the Lightning Emperor what has he done?" asked Shido

"He's ah...Ban has...he's been my friend..."

"We were you friends that doesn't count." Said Jubei

"Okay...umm...I can't think of anything besides him being my friend."

"And not a very good friend at that." Added Akabane "When was the last time you had a decent nights sleep?"

"Nani?" asked Ginji confused

"When was the last time you had a decent nights sleep?" repeated Akabane

"Not for a while seeing as we sleep in a really small car."

"How would you like a comfy bed at knight?" continued Akabane smiling

"I love it!" cried Ginji "Why do you ask?"

"How would you like to come live with me in my apartment. Somewhere to call home? You could stay as long as you like." Said Akabane. Ginji paused thinking about this for a bit

"I wouldn't want to put you out."

"Not a problem my apartment has three bedrooms. It's really big. A while ago one of my fellow Transporters was saying what's the point of having money if you don't spend it. So I took his advice."

"Wow, you're so lucky." Exclaimed Ginji his eyes shining with happiness

"So are you going to come live with me?"

"Yay! I'd love to!" cried Chibi Ginji latching onto Akabane's head and hugging him tightly.

"I'm so glad Ginji-kun."

Some ways from the Honky Tonk Ban was sitting on the boot of the Ladybug staring at the envelope under the wipers.

"I know it's got Ginji's name on it. But he'll never notice." Ban picked up the letter, tore it open and began to read

Dear Ginji-kun,

I wanted to apologise to you for what I did. It was wrong and I've been feeling awful about it ever since. I haven't been myself lately for reason that I can't tell you. I'm not saying that it's a good excuse for what I did but I'm hoping you can forgive me.

'J'

Ban read and re-read the letter several times. He sat for a while staring at the red 'J' on the bottom trying to think who could have written it. Then it hit him

"Jackal!" Ban crumpled the paper in his 200kg grip letting off a stream of curses that made passing mothers and children stare "That bastard. He did do something to Ginji. I don't know what it was but I as hell going to find out." Ban jumped off the car and headed for the Honky Tonk throwing the letter in the bin on his way. When he got there, Ginji was no-where to be found. The only ones there were Shido, Kazuki and Jubei.

"Where's Ginji?" asked Ban walking up to Shido

"Like I'm going to tell you." Snapped Shido standing up his anger radiating from his body

"How dare you come back here an ask us to tell you where Ginji-san is." Said Kazuki bells in hand. Behind him was Jubei, three glowing needles his fists. Before Ban could do anything his arms were tied to his sides by Kazuki's threads. Ban struggled violently trying to break his restraints but to no avail. Shido grabbed Ban around the throat and slammed him up against the café wall. Paul who was behind the counter didn't say anything about the fight he just took Natsumi's hand and lead her outside.

"Let go Monkey Boy." Demanded Ban struggling in Shidos grip. With his hands tied, all he had left was his Jagan and if he couldn't get his glasses off, he'd be useless.

"Not a chance Bastard." Growled Shido pushing Bans glasses up onto his nose again. "You can only use the Jagan three times in twenty-four hours. And we're not dumb enough to look into your eyes at the same time."

"And without the use of your arms you can't use your snakebite." Said Kazuki

"It looks like your out of options." Said Jubei walking up to Ban

"You assholes!" screamed Ban then blacked out when Jubei hit a pressure point in the brunettes neck with his needle. When Ban woke up in was night. He groaned and looked around; he was still tied up and in the Limitless Fortress.

"Damn it!" cursed Ban somehow standing up. Ban looked around the ally he was in and found a broken bottle nearby by; using is to cut the thread that bound him he freed himself.

"Okay now what? I don't know my way around this place. Last time I had Monkey Boy as a guild now I'm on my own. I wonder where Ginji is."

Back in the City Ginji was safe and warm in one of Akabane's spear beds, dreaming about the yummy dinner he'd just had. Akabane was sitting in the dinning room mulling over the happenings of the last couple of hours. Ginji had agreed to move in with him, they'd had a big meal at a restaurant across town then rented a movie for the night.

"All of a sudden my world seems so right." Said Akabane before standing up and going to bed "I wonder where Mido-san is?"

TO BE CONTINUED...

_JackalGod: Me here again. Keep your suggestions coming. I had to think way to hard for this chapter. Please help me! I can't write without your wonderful ideas_

_Akabane: Now you're begging for suggestion?_

_JackalGod: Quiet You! _


	7. Lost

JackalGod: (Runs on and almost collapses panting) I'm sorry it took so long!

Ban: You should be sorry we've been standing around waiting for you to finish.

JackalGod: (Wails loudly) I'm sorry I has writers block. I couldn't write anything that made sense.

Ban: (Reads through chapter) Well this doesn't make a huge much of sense. (Eyes widen) Is that biologically possible?

JackalGod: (Sighs)

"Ginji! Where are you?" cried Ban as he wandered around in the Limitless Fortress. He was lost and he knew it. For the first time in ages, he was nervous. He knew the Limitless Fortress was dangerous and frankly, he didn't want to be there any longer because as soon as he got tired and hungry he'd be vulnerable. "Damn it. All I had to do was be nicer to Ginji but no. I chose to be a royal ass hole and now I'm stuck here without a friend in the world."

"YAWN!" exclaimed Ginji stretching until his back cricked. It had been forever since he'd had such a good nights sleep. He got dressed and bounced into the lounge room to find that Akabane was nowhere to be found. Just as he was starting to get worried, he noticed a key and a note on the dining room table. Ginji ran to the note and read it

Dear Ginji-kun,

I'm sorry I couldn't stay but I had a job today. I should be back home around 9 O'clock tonight. This is a spare key to the front door in case you wanted to go out. I'll see you tonight Ginji-kun.

Akabane

Ginji smiled and folded the letter; he didn't feel right about throwing it away. He took the key and left the apartment making sure he locked the door on the way out. The last thing he wanted was for someone to come into the apartment and take stuff. He'd just started being Akabane's friend he didn't want to ruin it.

"I'll go to the Honky Tonk and talk to Ban. He's probably fighting with Shido or something and I need to apologise to him." Ginji took the elevator to the ground floor and jogged to the Honky Tonk. He hadn't had this much energy in the morning since his days as the Lightning Emperor.

"Good morning!" cried Ginji happily as he bounced into the Honky Tonk

"Good morning Ginji-san" called Natsumi "How's your arm?"

"Much better. Akabane told me to take it easy when I got home so I did." Said Ginji sitting down next to Shido who was fast asleep on the bench. A bird was nesting in his hair and he hadn't noticed.

"Umm, Shido?" asked Ginji poking Shido slightly waking the Beast Master up

"Mmm? Oh hi Ginji. What's up?"

"There a bird in your hair." said Ginji pointing

"There is?" asked Shido sleepily reaching up making the bird fly out the door as Kazuki entered

"Playing with birds again Shido?" asked Kazuki good naturedly as Shido rubbed his eyes

"Oh put a cork in it Kazuki I'm exhausted." Moaned Shido letting his head lay on the bench again.

"Umm, Shido have you seen Ban?" asked Ginji

"Why would you be looking for him?" asked Kazuki letting Shido sleep

"I wanted to apologise to him."

"Why would you need to apologise to him Ginji-san?" asked Kazuki shocked

"I feel bad about leaving him like that. So I want to say sorry." explained Ginji. Suddenly the door of the Honky Tonk opened and the guys from the Limitless Fortress ran in (A/N You know the guys you attacked Madoka in episode 6 then turned up again at Gen's pharmacy when Kazuki was hurt.)

"Mr. Kazuki!" one cried

"What's wrong?" asked Kazuki facing them

"Something's wrong in the Lower Levels. This guy with brown hair and weird glasses is rampaging around demanding to see the Lightning Emperor."

"Sounds like Mido." said Shido lifting his head again

"No it can't be. Ban wouldn't do that." said Ginji

"What else do you know about this guy?" asked Kazuki

"Well the guys he's beat up says he can crush your arm in one hand and, and this one guy said his got coldest blue eyes you'd ever seen." Said another

"Snake bite and the Jagan." said Kazuki "Don't worry boys we'll take care of this."

"Yeah we can't let him go around just pulverising people at random." agreed Shido standing up. Ginji hesitated he couldn't believe that Ban would do something like that.

"Ginji are you coming?" asked Shido halfway out the door

"Yeah, I'm coming." said Ginji and followed his friends out.

"Get out of my way!" ordered Ban throwing another random guy into a wall "What part of move don't you get."

Ban was getting more and more annoyed. It seemed like everyone was out to get him and not one person would tell him where Ginji was.

"I'm going to ask you one last time where is Ginji Amano?" demanded Ban holding a guy up against a building

"I'm not saying anything to you." said the guy before Ban threw him across the street "Wrong answer." snapped Ban before continuing down the street. After a while, guys stopped attacking him and the trail of bodies disappeared. Ban stopped for a smoke after he was sure he wouldn't be jumped

"Look at the shiny snake." came a creepy high pitched voice "Snake is all alone."

"Who's there?" demanded Ban looking around angry at himself for not sensing the guys approach.

"Me thinks the snake is pretty, yes I do." continued the voice as if Ban hadn't spoken

"Where are you?" shouted Ban looking around franticly

"I is above you little snake." replied the voice and Ban looked up. Directly above him was a huge web strung up across the street. In the middle of the web was what looked like a black furry person with long silver hair

"What on earth are you?" asked Ban his smoke falling out of his mouth

"They call me Sanke." replied the creature smiling showing rows of razor sharp fangs. "Why are you here Snake?"

"My name is Ban Mido not Snake." snapped Ban angrily

"Why are you hear Ban Mido?" re-asked Sanke his smile widening

"Look I'm hurting my neck doing this you come down here cause I'm not coming up there." Suddenly threads shot down from the web, wrapped tightly around Bans waist and pulled him up to sit on the web

"I try to refrain from going on the ground." said Sanke cocking his head to the side slightly. On closer inspection, Ban noted that Sanke had eight legs like a spider, two built as back legs, and two built as front with a thumb so he could pick things up. However, each hand and foot had inch long claws that Ban would prefer stay away from him. He had yellow eyes with slits for pupils and to long fangs that extended over his bottom lip and his head was very much like a cats.

"What are you?" asked Ban again

"I'm from Babylon City but I like it down here lot's more places to spin my webs." said Sanke gesturing to where his web extended across several blocks in every direction.

"I see." said Ban slowly "Do you know where Ginji is?"

"I know everyone in the Limitless Fortress. I've extra sensitive sight and hearing so I know everything and everyone. There isn't a single person in the Limitless Fortress that I don't know." said Sanke proudly

"So you know Ginji?" said Ban

"Nope never heard of him." said Sanke

"But you just said!" roared Ban but Sanke put a hand over his mouth

"I said I know everyone inside the Limitless Fortress. Your friend isn't in the Limitless Fortress." said Sanke letting go of Bans mouth

"Fine have you heard of The Lightning Emperor?"

"Of course who hasn't?" said Sanke shrugging "But he's not here so..." he paused his long ears twitching like mad "He's at the South Block."

"What?"

"I can't hear him if he's outside the Limitless Fortress."

"So you can hear as far as to the border of the Limitless Fortress?"

"Yep. Convenient huh?"

"Yeah. Say Sanke can you leave the Limitless Fortress?" asked Ban

"If I want to why?"

"Can you take me to Ginji?"

TO BE CONTINUED...

JackalGod: I know it's horribly short and very bad but I had to write something. (cries pathetically)


	8. Captured

JackalGod: Another chapter finally. My brain is really staining to continue. Oh well enjoy.

"_Yeah. Say Sanke can you leave the Limitless Fortress?" asked Ban_

"_If I want to why?" _

"_Can you take me to Ginji?"_

"No. But I can bring him to you." said Sanke before disappearing over the buildings. Ban suddenly realised he still has threads wrapped around his body and tried to brake them but to no avail

"Damn it. What are these things made of?" cursed Ban tugging at them one final time before giving up. The threads weren't sticky like a spider's web but smooth and slippery. Ban sat there for a while grouching to himself about how bad his day had been when it struck him that Sanke, who he'd just met, was going to bring Ginji to him.

Ginji and the others were searching a market place in Lower Town where Ban had been seen.

"This is as far as we're going." said one of the boys "I'm sorry but we value our lives." Kazuki nodded

"It's okay it shouldn't take us long to find him." the boys nodded and took off

"Where could he be?" asked Ginji looking around trying to figure out where Ban would have gone

"I don't now Ginji but we'll find him eventually." assured Shido in a fake friendly voice

"Tanks for helping me guys." said Ginji pausing to look at hem

"It's okay Ginji-san." said Kazuki. Suddenly a stream of thread shot down from above them, wrapped tightly around Ginji waist, and pulled him up and out of sight.

"GINJI!" cried Kazuki and Shido in unison to stunned to do anything else.

Above the street Ginji was struggling against the threads that bound him. He even tried shocking them but nothing worked. Soon Ginji tired and sort of just hung there swaying slightly from side to side. He jumped slightly when two clawed hand took hold of his shoulders and pulled him over to the side to sit on a solid surface

"So you are Ginji, yes?" asked a high-pitched voice

"Who are you?" demanded Ginji struggling against his captor but to now avail. Either he was just to tired from earlier of his captor had a grip like iron.

"Stop wiggling around." ordered the voice "So you are Ginji, yes." When Ginji didn't stop struggling there was a sigh and Ginji's world dissolved into blackness.

When Ginji woke up, he could here angry voice nearby so he kept his eyes closed and listened

"...had to, he wouldn't stay." Ginji cringed when he recognised the squeaky voice

"That doesn't give you the right to whack him on the head. You could've really hurt him" Ginji heart rose when he recognised the second voice. Opening his eyes he saw Ban fighting with what looked like a furry spider

"Ban!" Ban stopped his ranting and turned towards Ginji

"Ginji are you okay?" he asked concerned. Ginji was about to answer when he noticed that Ban was also tied up with the weird threads.  
"I'm fine Ban. Are you okay. Some kids said that you were rampaging around Lower Town."

"Well that not completely true. All I wanted was a simple answer and no-one would give me the time of day let alone tell me where you were."

"I'm sorry about that Ban." said Ginji "Who's that?"

"I am Sanke." squeaked Snake crawling over to Ginji smiling brightly, showing his sharp teeth. Ginji leaned back slightly upon seeing them and looked pleadingly at Ban.

"Alright furball quit that!." ordered Ban. Sanke looked depressed for a moment back backed off slicing through Ginji and Bans threads as he went. Ginji immediately turned chibi and did a happy dance for Ban who shook his head and sighed.

"Geez Ginji. Careful you'll fall off the web."

"Sorry Ban." replied Ginji going normal again "Where were you? I was worried."

"I went back to the Honky Tonk looking for you but you weren't there..." began Ban

"...I was at Akabane's house..."

"...and Monkey Boy, Needle Boy, and Thread Spool jumped me..."

"...they were really angry about my injury..."

"...tied me up and dumped me here in the Limitless Fortress." finished Ban

"I'm sorry about that Ban." said Ginji sincerely looking down at the street "But seriously you should've been more careful with my arm..."

"But I was..." protested Ban but Ginji cut him off

"I know you were asleep and I don't blame you for that but the second time you should have known better." said Ginji seriously

"Ginji!" growled Ban "What's gotten into you?"

"Let's just say my eyes were opened a little."

"What?"

"When Akabane asked me what you'd done for me beside's take me away from the Limitless Fortress I couldn't think of anything. And you know I'm still trying to find something."

"And you believed Jackal?" roared Ban but Ginji didn't even bat an eyelid

"Well seeing as Shido, Jubei, and Kazu-chan agreed with him I knew he couldn't be lying."

"I can't believe you listen to them over me." said Ban angrily

"With the exception of Akabane they were all my friends long before you." pointed out Ginji "It's not like I'm not still your friend or anything Ban but..."

"But what Ginji? I thought you were going to be different."

"Different?"

"Yeah I thought you wouldn't be on of the numerous people that ended up hating me." cried Ban before jumping off the web and disappearing into the streets of Lower Town.

"Ban wait!" shouted Ginji giving chace but it was too late Ban was gone "Oh, Cursed Monkey Trumpets of Hades!"

Meanwhile at Akabane's apartment our favourite doctor was just returning

"Ginji-kun I'm back! My job didn't take as long as I thought. Ginji-kun?" Akabane searched the apartment then after noticing the not was gone summed that Ginji must have gone to the Honky Tonk for lunch "In that case I'll join him."

Once he'd changed into some clothes that weren't blood stained, he left and headed towards the Honky Tonk.

Back in Lower Town Ban was wandering around not really caring where he was going. He'd stuffed up again and Ginji hated him, he didn't but –chan on the end of his name anymore.

"Why is it that whenever I get a friend something terrible happens and I loose them. Geeze this in Yamato and Himiko all over again. Okay now where am I?"

Looking around his racked his brains trying to recognise where he was but nothing came to him. Nearby was a pretty girl leaning up against a wall, she turned and looked at him smiling

"Hey stud. You looking for a good time cause I'm cheap." Had it been any other time Ban would've been all over the girl but at the present moment he was to depressed

"Not interested."

"Oh come on honey." pressed the girl, she must be desperate for money, thought Ban "I'm really good. I'll give you great time."

"What part of not interested doesn't penetrate that thick skull of yours girly." snapped Ban his temper getting the better of him. The girl sulked but left

"Well if it isn't Mr. Spiky Head" came a familiar annoying voice. Ban turned around just in time to see what looked like lengths of silver rope flying at him before everything went black.

"Good morning." greeted Akabane walking into the Honky Tonk Paul looked up from his paper briefly and nodded. Natsumi bounced up to Akabane and took his order of a black coffee before the doctor went to sit down.

After a while of making pointless conversation with Paul, the door opened and an obviously distraught Ginji came in with the others who were trying to comfort him.

"Ginji it's alright." cooed Kazuki "We'll find him."

"What happened?" asked Akabane standing up

"Akabane!" cried Ginji glomping the man in black and sobbing into his coat "Ban hates me! He ran off into Lower Town and I can't find him. What if he gets hurt?"

"I'm sure we'll find him. He's probably..." began Akabane before he was cut off by his phone ringing "Hello Dr. Jackal."

"Akabane-san." came a familiar voice "I'm sorry to call you but you're the only one I have a number for."

"Yes of course MakubeX what's the matter?" asked Akabane making everyone turn in his direction

"Where are you now?" asked MakubeX

"At the Honky Tonk with Ginji and his friends." replied Akabane

"Ask Paul if you can borrow his laptop so I can talk to everyone." Akabane nodded and replayed the instruction to Paul who left and came back with his laptop. In less than a minute MakubeX's worried face was on the screen

"Ginji-san, where's Ban?" he asked urgently

"I don't know" sobbed Ginji "I lost him when he ran into Lower Town."

"I'm afraid I know where he is. These pictures were sent to me from an un-traceable source." several images appeared on the screen. In each image was Ban either chained to a wall beaten almost to death or being beaten up by a hooded figure

"Ban-chan!" cried Ginji falling to his knees

"Ginji-san I assure you that I've scanned each picture and they're all authentic. I believe Ban is in a lot of trouble. Unfortunately I can't tell where the pictures were taken."

"Why isn't Mido-kun fighting back. He's much stronger than this." wondered Akabane aloud

"When Jubei knocked Ban out. He hit a pressure point in his neck that cut his power in half." explained Kazuki feeling guilty

"Ginji listen to me." came MakubeX's voice "I know you'll want to save Ban but it's pointless until we know where he is. I'll sure his kidnapers want something. So I'm going to wait until they send another email and I'll try to trace it."

"Okay." sniffed Ginji being comforted by Akabane

"I'll call if I've got any new leads." with that, the screen went blank

"Poor Ban-chan." whimpered Ginji burying himself in Akabane coat


	9. Loyalty

JackalGod: Here's my next chapter. Oh and if anyone mentions my grammar again I'll stop writing. Understand? Good. On with the fic.

Warning: This chapter's a little violent

Groaning Ban woke up and winced as his entire body told him rather quickly that he was in pain. He opened his eyes and looked around before calling out into the darkness with a raspy voice

"I'm awake."

"I'll be there in a minute, Ban Mido." came a quick reply from the other end of the room "I see you're learning."

It had been about a month or it could have been more. Ban had lost track of time slipping in and out of consciousness. The rules were simple; when he woke, he was to call out, if he didn't he'd be hurt worse. He hadn't cared at first but after a while, he'd decided that if he were compliant he would live long enough to escape. Even though they'd taken his glasses, he was always kept too tired to use his Jagan not that he could, as it was always dark. Over time, he'd tried to guess who his kidnaper was and he thought he'd figured it out. He heard footsteps and his head was lifted slightly and he immediately closed his eyes. That was another rule; close your eyes when I'm close to you

"Not bad." came the voice "I suppose you wish you hadn't hurt me so badly when we first me, eh?"

"To tell you the truth not really. Ayame Magami." said Ban still not opening his eyes

"So you figured it out Mido?" said Ayame seemingly pleased "It sure took you long enough. You deserve a reward for your good behaviour up till now."

"Don't spoil him Ayame." came a deep voice

"Of course not brother. He knows he's here to repent for all the lives he's taken over the years. But in my opinion, he's being good and learning from his mistakes. So I think he can have a reward." Ryoma shrugged and turned to leave

"I still get a go at him tonight?"

"Of course, we can't break our schedule, can we Mido?" asked Ayame

"No." replied Ban

"Good boy." said Ayame petting Ban on the head causing him to wince "I think I'll treat your wounds now. Then I'll give you your gift."

Ban's mind started to drift as Ayame unchained his aching body from the wall and tended to the multitude of cuts and bruises he had. Not to mention where Ayame had used him for some of his sick experiments. Ban was just glad he hadn't been used like that to many times but each occasion stood out in his memory. Ryoma had used him to although he'd used him only once to test a dangerous new drug he'd come across. While it had been supposed to relive fatigue and keep you awake, it caused excruciatingly painful cramps and seizures. The drugs effects had lasted over the length of five days then faded leaving Ban feeling really lethargic. Luckily, Ayame left him alone while he recovered

"All done Mido." Ayame's voice bringing Ban back from his thoughts "I bet you feel better now don't you?"

"Yes thankyou." replied Ban growling to himself when Ayame petted him on the head again

"You're such an obedient boy now. Although considering what I had to do to you to calm you down."

Meanwhile somewhere in Shinjuku Ginji was just waking up. He dragged himself out of bed and crossed off another day on his calendar

"It's been a month and a half since Ban-chan was kidnapped and we still don't know where he is."

"Ginji-kun are you up yet?" came Akabane's voice

"Hai Akabane-san." replied Ginji faking a cheerful voice that Akabane picked up on immediately but didn't mention

"Well come and get breakfast."

"Coming" called Ginji and walked into the kitchen. Ginji sat down and begun to eat once he'd finished they sat in silence for a while before Ginji felt he couldn't take it any more "It's been a month and a half since Ban was taken and we haven't heard anything from MakubeX"

"You have to be patient Ginji." said Akabane calmly. To Ginji it sounded like he didn't care and he got angry slamming his hands on the table and standing up

"I have been patient. I've been patient for a month and a half. I just can't take it anymore! I want my Ban-chan! You might not care about him but I do!" Akabane stood suddenly as if he'd been insulted

"Calm down Ginji-kun. I do care about Mido-kun wellbeing but I..."

"Don't do anything. Every time I say I want to go to Mugenjou to look for him you convince me to stay. Every time I want to call MakubeX you talk me out of it! I'm sick of doing nothing because you tell me to stay put and wait."

"Be can't do anything unreasonable." said Akabane

"Unreasonable? Unreasonable?" screamed Ginji lightning flashing around his body "I've spent my life hearing people say that to me. Tashimine, The Volts members, Ban-chan and now you! I may not be the sharpest pencil in the box but I do think big decisions through before I make them."

"Ginji listen to me!" said Akabane for the first time raising his voice

"No! I'm sick of waiting! I'm the Lightning Emperor and I'm going to find Ban-chan." roared Ginji in fury the electrical energy causing the lights in the entire building to flicker "And heaven help you if you try to stop me. I'm not going to be hindered anymore by a walking pincushion like you!" with Ginji stormed out of the apartment. Akabane stood stunned Ginji had never spoken to him like that. He felt a pain in his heart as if someone had stabbed him.

Ginji stormed down the street heading towards Mugenjou. He was furious but happy at the same time. He was angry with Akabane for stopping him all this time but happy because he would soon find his Ban-chan and rip his kidnapers to shreds. As Ginji entered Lower Town he could feel Raitei's power flowing through his vain but he didn't mind

"_Listen Raitei, I want to kill Ban-chan's kidnapers but you're more than welcome to watch."_ Said Ginji directing his thought to his other half. Raitei smirked and laughed in the back of Ginji's head

"_I'm fine with being a spectator this time. Just as long as you give me a good show."_

"_We'll make them DISAPPEAR!" _promised Ginji and Raitei in unison.

"Just as Ban-chan can find can I find him. I know exactly where he is." said Ginji happily heading deeper into Lower Town. As Ginji walked he became faintly aware that he was being followed. Only when he saw movement up and to his left did he sent a blast of lightning in that direction. There was a high-pitched shriek and a furry body fell in a heap near Ginji's feet. Ginji moved closer and recognised the body as Sanke

"Sanke why are you following me?" demanded Ginji/Raitei annoyed. Sanke quickly scrambled to his feet and bowed to Ginji

"Please forgive me Raitei. I heard of your friends capture and I wish to help. He is to be helped yes?"

"Of course." replied Ginji

"Good, good! I help, I help!" squeaked Sanke eagerly

"Your help would be greatly appreciated." said Ginji before continuing in the direction of Ban's aura. Sanke hesitated then followed at Ginji's heals "Although considering my mood at the moment I don't think I'll need it."

Ginji and Sanke walked in silence for the next half hour until they came to a warehouse on the front wall was the word VOLTS crossed out with red spray paint.

"So Sanke who lives here?" asked Ginji calmly

"Ryoma and Ayame Magami." replied Sanke without thinking

"So they kidnapped Ban-chan? Well soon they're going to wish they'd never been born." said Ginji/Raitei before destroying the door to the warehouse with a blast of lightning. When the dust cleared and Ginji could see into the warehouse the sight that greeted him was something he wasn't prepared for. His Ban-chan lying naked in the middle of the floor, screaming in pain, with Ayame Magami over him lost in a haze of orgasmic bliss. Behind them was Ryoma gazing at the pair his eyes clouded

"Ban-chan!"

TBC

JackalGod: Dun, dun, duuuuuuuu! Bet cha wasn't expecting that were you. Read and Review.


	10. Safe

Readers: What the hell took you so long! Throws rocks at JackalGod

JackalGod: waves white flag I'm sorry. Really sorry. I just have been working on other things at the moment.

Readers: Like what?

JackalGod: A book and an Anime Series both of which I'm writing at the moment. Anyway I have chapter 10 for you. I have no idea where to go from here (is starved for idea) help would be greatly appreciated.

Ayame looked up slightly at the shout

"How dare you hurt my Ban-chan?" cried Ginji stalking towards them "You're going to have to die now." with that Ginji sent a massive blast of lightning at the pair sending them crashing against the wall behind them. After that he knelt down next to Ban who had his eyes closed against the pain

"Oh Ban-chan." whimpered Ginji not knowing exactly what he should do

"You bastard." said Ayame dragging himself to his feet along with Ryoma "You dare to do that to us. Mido is mine and it's going to stay that way."

Lightning flashed outside and Ginji looked at the pair with the utmost loathing

"Sanke!"

"Hai Master." said Sanke from his place of the ceiling

"Kill them!" ordered Ginji/Raitei

"With pleasure!" said Sanke jumping from the ceiling and landing in front of the twins

"What the hell is this?" exclaimed Ayame looking at Sanke in fear. Sanke grabbed Ayame by the collar and lifted him up

"I'm from Babylon Tower. It's time for you to die!"

Ginji knelt next to Ban tears in his eyes ignoring the strangled screams that were coming from Ryoma and Ayame. His Ban-chan had gotten hurt, if only he'd gotten there sooner

"Gin...ji?" coughed Ban opening his eyes slightly

"Ban-chan?" cried Ginji resisting the urge to glomp his partner "I was so worried about you but Akabane-san kept saying that I shouldn't go looking for you until we were sure where you were."

"Why'd you come?" asked Ban

"Because I was worried about you. You're my friend I can't have you hurt."

"I'm fine." said Ban trying and failing to sit up. The fact he was naked was completely ignored

"Ginji-san!" cried Sanke suddenly his ears pricking up "Your friend the one with the big hat is closing in fast."

"Akabane-san." exclaimed Ginji pulling off his vest and shirt and threw the white material to Ban just as Akabane appeared at the door to the warehouse

"Ginji-kun thank goodness I found you..." he paused at seeing Ban current state "Oh my."

"Please Akabane-san help me help Ban. I'm not sure what to do."

"Well the first thing to do would be to get him to a doctor as I think he wouldn't approve of me." replied Akabane taking his coat off and throwing it to Ban "Wear this it'll reach your ankles."

Ban took the coat and tossed it back to Akabane.

"That last person I want help from is you."

"But Ban-chan. We want to help." whimpered chibi Ginji waving his arms

"I didn't ask for your help." snapped Ban starting to get light headed from the pain and blood loss "You left me alone before and yelled at me. Why would you even think I'd want to see you?"

"But Ban-chan" sobbed chibi Ginji tears gathering in his eyes. Suddenly Ban pitched forwards into Ginji's waiting arms panting hard and Akabane walked forwards wrapping his coat around Ban's shoulders

"Mido is suffering from blood loss among other things. We need to get him to a doctor immediately other wise he will get very...sick" said Akabane though Ginji could tell he'd mellowed it down on his account

"Okay I'll carry him." said Ginji pushing Bans limp arms through the sleeves, buttoning the coat and picking his friend up bridal style letting Ban's head rest on his chest. Akabane nodded and picked up Ginji's discarded vest and draped it over his arm

"Very well. I believe there is a pharmacy here in Lower Town run by a man named Gen I believe."

"Yes that's right. Sanke!"

"Hai Master!" replied Sanke bouncing over from where Ayame's and Ryoma's mangled corpses lay

"Take us to Gen's Pharmacy." ordered Ginji and Sanke nodded leading them out straight away. Ginji didn't pay to much attention to where they were walking just where Sanke was so he could follow. Most of the time he watched Ban who had fallen asleep in his arms. Deep inside his mind he could almost feels something close to concern coming from Raitei but brushed it off as his own mind playing tricks on him

"How is Mido?" asked Akabane as they ascended the steps to the level on which Gen lived.

"Asleep but still breathing." replied Ginji "I hope he will be alright."

"What exactly happened?" asked Akabane slowly "I walked in late so I don't know what has happened to him. Obviously he's been hurt badly but the reason for his lack of clothing..."

"He was raped." whispered Ginji cutting Akabane off

"Raped?" asked Akabane in disbelief "This might sound odd coming from a killer but rape is one thing I do not, under any circumstances, condone."

"Will Ban-chan be alright?" asked Ginji coming to stop outside Gen's door

"Physically he'll recover but mentally, I can't say. Being raped leaves deep emotional and physiological scars that can sometimes never heal. When he wakes up don't jump on him like you normally do and if he's personality seems likes it's changes don't pressure him to be how he normally is. Okay Ginji-kun?" Ginji nodded and Akabane knocked on Gen's door. They didn't have to wait longer before Ren's smiling face appeared.

"Can I help you…Ginji-san?"

"Hi Ren we've got a slight problem." said Ginji indicating Ban

"Oh my God!" cried Ren stepping aside so Ginji could carry him in "Lay him on the bed I'll get Grandpa."

"Thank you Ren." said Ginji following the girls instructions and gently lowering Ban onto the bed. Presently Ren reappeared with Gen right behind her.

"Alright let me see." He said seriously walking over to Ban and began to unbutton Akabane's coat, Ren coughed slightly and walked out "What happened to him?" he asked shooting a sideways glance at Akabane

"He was kidnapped, beaten and raped." said Akabane no emotion in his voice

"Who kidnapped him?"

"Ryoma and Ayame Magami." answered Ginji

"I see." said Gen gently undressing Ban and handing the coat back to Akabane who slung it over his arm. Ban's body was a mass of cuts and bruises that Ginji hadn't been able to see in the dim light of the warehouse. His hair hung limp over his face and his skin had become quite pale. "He's been through the wringer in more ways that one. I'll treat his wounds but then we'll just have to see how he is when he wakes up.

"He'll be okay won't he?" asked Ginji

"Like I told you before Ginji-kun." said Akabane "The state of his body isn't the issue it's his mind we need to be worried about. What he went through was a very traumatic experience he'll need time to fully recover."

"That was very professionally said. You wouldn't by any chance be a doctor would you?" asked Gen pulling out several rolls of bandages from a cupboard

"Ex-doctor I am of course a Transporter now. But I was once a licensed doctor." said Akabane

"Either way will you give me a hand. I want to be done long before he wakes up. I doubt he'll take kindly to being touched right after what happened to him."

"I see. Very well then I shall assist you." said Akabane rolling up his sleeves and taking some bandages from Gen.

Ginji sighed and walked outside, choosing to leave Gen and Akabane to their work. Sanke was jumping from support beam to support beam building a web

"Sanke?" called Ginji and the creature stopped his spinning and turned around to face the blond

"Yes Master?"

"Thank you for helping me and Ban. I owe you one."

"You owe me nothing. I am happy to help." replied Sanke before going to back to his work

"Still thank you"

"How is your friend?" asked Sanke

"I dunno. Akabane keeps saying that he's okay but he might not recover. I have no idea. I guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens."

"I hope your friend gets better soon," said Sanke sincerely "I'll have to excuse myself here, I have business to attend to. Se ya!" with that Sanke threw himself from the web and into the night

"Oh Ban-chan." sighed Ginji


	11. Opposites Attract

JackalGod: Was bored so I fast-forwarded time so I could continue with the story. Someone asked when Akabane and Ginji were going to hook up so I wrote it in quickly just to keep you happy.

Several weeks later things had returned to normal, well as normal as things in the world of Get Backers got. With Akabane's help, Ban had been transferred to the local hospital and was making a fast recovery. He still refused to talk to anyone but Ginji but his personality was slowly returning to normal. Ginji was still staying with Akabane at his apartment and they'd both become close friends.

Akabane walked down the street cursing the strong wind in his mind as he held his hat down to stop it from being blown away. He arrived at the Honky Tonk took a huge mental breath and walked in

"Morning Akabane," called Ginji waving

"Good Morning Ginji-kun," mumbled Akabane pulling his hat down to hide his faint blush. Akabane crossed the café and sat down as far from Ginji as he could "Why now, damnit I'm trying to suppress these feelings."

"What feelings?" asked Ginji suddenly at Akabane's side. At the lack of answer and look of surprise on the doctors face Ginji sat down next to him and repeated the question

"My feelings for you." was the hesitated reply

"Oh, why are you trying to suppress them?" asked Ginji

"Because I know I have no chance with you so I thought it best if I forgot that I liked you."

"I don't recall saying you never had had a chance with me." said Ginji slowly

"But when I confessed to you said that you didn't feel the same way."

"No, I believe what I said was 'but you would understand 'if' I didn't feel the same way." said Ginji smiling slightly "I simply wanted to make sure that you weren't the type to force people into things and after that time well I couldn't be to careful."

"I see," said Akabane lowering his head "You know I am sorry for that, I had no idea what I was doing, I just you know did it with out thinking and I really didn't mean to and well it just happened well you know you were there but that's not the point...huh?" said Akabane as Ginji had placed a hand over his mouth to stop the flow of apologies

"Just shut up," said Ginji before closing the space between their lips. Time stopped for Akabane the only thing that continued to matter was Ginji's body against his as he kissed the blond passionately. After a minute Ginji pulled away to breath a blush spread across his cheeks "You've changed you know"

"Changed how?" asked Akabane

"You've become very jumpy around me," replied Ginji "Not like your usual calm self."

"It's hard to be calm when you have a million thoughts and emotions battling inside your head." said Akabane "But you know Ginji suddenly they're all calm and I can hear myself again."

"You've been trying to deny yourself a powerful and wanted feeling," said Ginji smiling slightly "you shouldn't you know. It's better to express your emotions."

"But I'm just not like that Ginji," said Akabane "I prefer to be calm and collected rather than an explosion of emotion like you are."

"I know, and that's probably why I like you the way I do. You're so different from me and you know what they say 'opposites attract', I think they're right this time."

"Ginji-san!" called Natsumi suddenly "The hospital just called, it's Ban he's run away."

"He's what?" exclaimed Ginji

"The doctor says he just was scared and ran off." explained Natsumi looking as if she was going to start crying

"Ginji let's go." said Akabane standing up

"Right!" said Ginji following suit and the pair fled from the Honky Tonk

Meanwhile Ban was wandering through the streets of Shinjuku

"Where are you Ginji?" he called his voice barely above a whisper "Why did you leave me alone? Why did you leave me for him? Don't you like me anymore?"

"Mido?" came a surprised voice, causing Ban to look up "What are you doing out of the hospital?"

"Monkey Boy?" asked Ban his eyes slightly out of focus. He swayed on nearly numb legs, falling forwards into Shido's waiting arms

"Hell Mido! What did you think you were doing." asked Shido

"I'm sorry," came Bans faint reply "I was just looking for Ginji"

"Ginji visits you everyday at the same time all you had to do was wait another couple of minutes."

"But he took Ginji away from me, made Ginji hate me." said Ban

"Who took Ginji away?" asked Shido realising that Ban wasn't quite together at the moment

"That guy Jackal, he took Ginji away and made Ginji hate me." replied Ban

"Ginji doesn't hate you," said Shido "Ginji likes you a lot, I'm still not sure why but he really does like you. Heck he likes everyone."

"But Jackal took Ginji away."

"If you mean giving Ginji a place to stay, I don't think that's taking him away. You were in hospital he couldn't stay with you."

"Do you hate me?" Ban asked suddenly looking Shido in the eyes

"I'll admit you're not my most favourite person in the world but I don't exactly hate you." replied Shido thinking about it

"So you don't hate me?" asked Ban

"No I don't, now let's get you back to the hospital."

"No!" cried Ban struggling in Shido's arms "I don't wanna go back there, they won't leave me alone and they make Ginji leave me just after he comes"

"Okay Mido calm down!" cried Shido holding Bans squirming form tightly "I won't take you back." Ban stopped moving immediately and allowed Shido to help him walk down the street

"Thank you Shido-sama." muttered Ban making Shido stare at him

"Geez what's happened to you Mido? What happened to a brash, arrogant guy that I knew from before?"

"The people at the hospital keep saying I'm to energetic, then they stab me and I feel really tired." said Ban his words running together slightly

"Oh God, Mido you're drugged." said Shido finally understanding the reason for the change in Bans behaviour

"Where are we going?" asked Ban

"To the Honky Tonk then you can be with Ginji again." replied Shido

"Ginji." muttered Ban

JackalGod: Just so you know Ban hasn't gone insane he's just really drugged up and slightly out of it. He's still recovering. Just wondering should I pair Ban with someone and who should I pair him with?


	12. Depression

JackalGod: Oh My God! No way! I actually updated! -faints-

"Welco..." began Natsumi before trailing off as Shido entered the café with Ban slung over his shoulder "Chief! It's Ban-san!"

"What?" asked Paul coming out of the back room. He sighed when he saw Ban's condition "Alright sit him over here."

"Right." replied Shido seating the still obviously drugged Ban in one of the booths "Should I call Ginji?"

"Call me for what?" asked Ginji walking into the Honky Tonk with Akabane behind him. Both were in suits and Akabane wasn't wearing his hat

"What on earth are you...?" began Shido but thought better of it "Never mind, I ran into Mido a little while ago."

"But Ban-chan shouldn't be out of the hospital yet." said Ginji rushing forward and sitting down next to Ban

"Gin...ji?" whimpered Ban burying his head in Ginji's chest

"It's okay Ban-chan." soothed Ginji holding his shaking partner

"Ginji-kun, I'm going to have a word with Fuyuki-kun okay?"

"Sure, find out what happened." agreed Ginji as they walked out. The minute Akabane was outside he pushed Shido up against a wall

"Ginji is my boyfriend but Mido-kun is also very important to me. If Midou-kun got this way because of you, consider yourself a dead man." Shido paled slightly at these words knowing his power was no match for the Transporters.

"No! You've got it wrong" said Shido as he felt something sharp press against his kidneys "I found him that way. I think he's on some drugs from being at the hospital but he's run away from there. I brought him straight here looking for Ginji."

"I see," said Akabane releasing Shido "But Mido-kun shouldn't be on any sedatives. For someone like him who is suffering from depression, they'll only make it worse. Excuse me I'm going to call the hospital."

"Umm, right" said Shido as Akabane walked off and pulled out his cell phone. He quickly dialled the number and waited.

"_Hello Shinjuku Memorial Hospital. How can I help you?"_

"Yes, I'm calling about my friend Ban Mido." informed Akabane

"_Ah yes, well unfortunately Mido-san has run away from out facility. We currently have staff looking for him, but if you see him..."_

"Don't worry he's safe." interrupted Akabane

"_Oh...that's...wonderful. If you could just tell us where you are, we'll send some people to come and pick him up."_

"He's been saying some interesting things." lied Akabane

"_Well you have to remember you friend isn't currently in his right mind, so you really should take what he says to heart."_

"Mido-kun has depression, he's not insane. Which is why I must ask you, what doctor would give a clinically depressed man sedatives?"

"_Excuse me? Are you a doctor? No, you're not, so if you'd please return our patient we can..."_

"That isn't going to work on me." said Akabane his voice cold "Because you see I am a doctor, and if you think for one minute I'm returning him to that hospital you've got another thing coming. I'll have some of my colleagues come to pick up Mido-kun's things later." with that Akabane hung up.

"Bad news?" asked Shido flinching when he saw the fury in the killers eyes

"I need to have a private word with Mido-kun, please keep Ginji-kun occupied."

"Sure." agreed Shido as Akabane re-entered the café to see Ginji holding an unconscious Ban

"What happened?" he asked

"Ban-chan passed out." explained Ginji "Also I'm feeling radio waves, but I can't find anything on his clothes."

"I see." replied Akabane before scooping the Jagan master up into his arms and turning to Paul "Do you mind if I use the upstairs room?"

"Sure go ahead." said Paul placing a cup of tea on the counter "Here Ginji, drink and calm down." Ginji hesitated but when Akabane nodded, slid onto the stool and took the cup. Akabane swept up the stairs into the top room, closed the door behind him and laid Ban down on the available couch. Ban whimpered in his sleep at the loss of someone holding him and reached up to grasp Akabane's jacket.

"It's alright Mido-kun, no one will hurt you now." soothed Akabane with a softness he hadn't believed he still possessed. Ban made a soft noise but relaxed "That's right. I'm just going to check you over to make sure you're okay."

"Ginji."

"Yes and then Ginji will be here for you." assured Akabane gently removing the younger mans hospital clothes, pausing when he noticed the pale skin covered in fresh bruises, concentrated around the mans hips and thighs. "Oh Mido." he breathed when he found the location of the radio waves and removed the offending object from Ban's body "I will see to it that those people never do this to you or anyone else again."

"Jackal." said Ban his eyes fluttering open "Please don't tell Ginji, I don't want him to know how weak I am." he paused before continuing with a sigh "It was bad enough with Ayame without those bastards at the hospital selling me like some cheap whore."

"It wasn't your fault." said Akabane

"I should have been stronger." whispered Ban "I should have fought back, but I didn't I just lay there and let them drug me. I'm so worthless and dirty, he could never stand to look at me if he knew."

"Don't say that." said Akabane his tone hard "It doesn't matter what's in the past, but what we work for in the future. And who is the he, is it Ginji?"

"No it's not, but it doesn't matter, he hates me." said Ban "I'm just a snake bastard to him."

"I see." sighed Akabane in understanding "Is that why you don't tell him? Because you think he'll just hate you even more?"

"He would never want me, besides he's in love with Madoka." explained Ban

"That's not entirely true. Fuyuki-kun loves Madoka-sans music but not her. I'm afraid there's only so much one can put up with. He moved out two months ago."

"Really?" asked Ban perking up a bit before deflating again "Doesn't matter, he could never want me, not now."

"And how can you know that for sure?" asked Akabane "I've cared for Ginji-kun for the longest time, but was certain he could never return my feelings and he has. How can you be sure that Fuyuki-kun won't at the very least be your friend." Ban didn't reply immediately staring at the ceiling

"If it were Ginji in my place," he began pausing his words dissolving into the air but Akabane understood

"Would I still love him?" Ban nodded "Of course I would, an insignificant event like this would never change my feelings about him."

"That's you, I'm not sure about him."

"You can't know until you ask." said Akabane. They lapsed into silence for a while, before Ban finally spoke up

"Why are you and Ginji in suits?" he asked making Akabane sweatdrop

"With you in the hospital, I've been filling on the Get Backers recovery missions." explained Akabane "I hope you don't mind."

"No it's fine." said Ban pulling himself up into a seating position seemingly unconcerned with his lack of dress "Could you do it a little longer, I don't want to risk Ginji getting hurt because I'm not fighting at full strength."

"I'm more than happy to help." assured Akabane "Did you want to get dressed, your spare clothes are here aren't they?"

"Yeah, for when our stuff gets dirty on missions." said Ban standing up and walking over to a closet. He rummaged in it for a moment before pulling out a spare pair of pants and a shirt. He pulled them on quickly hiding his bruises "Please say you won't tell Ginji."

"He has the right to know." said Akabane "He's your partner, and besides contrary to popular belief Ginji is rather observant when it comes to his friends. He'll notice."

"Yes, but it would sound so clinical coming from you." explained Ban "I'll tell him, when I'm ready."

"Mido-kun." began Akabane making Ban face him "As a doctor I have to ask, were you receiving any treatment for Post Traumatic Stress or Depression while you were at the hospital?"

"I was lucky to get my bandages changed." said Ban "That place is like a some kind of twisted brothel. Anyone who's there for a long period, is whored out by the staff. I'm not the only one, I can hear them screaming just down the hall."

"I see, but you are aware of your condition?" asked Akabane

"I'm not stupid." replied Ban "You're probably right, I probably do have those, but I don't like taking medication for stuff. Not even Aspirin, I hate it. Makes me feel like I'm relying on something."

"Well from my observation the PTS, seems to be mild, you're not having nightmares and you're not opposed to people touching you. However you're obviously disgusted with yourself after what happened, to the point of self-loathing which you already suffered in small amount due to other events in your past. It's to a point now where I'm truly worried about you Mido-kun, many victims of such attacks have been known to take their own lives because they feel they are worthless, which you have just said you felt you were."

"So?" asked Ban his voice low

"I'd like you to start taking an Antidepressant, to help balance out your current negative emotions." said Akabane "If you'd prefer I can proscribe it myself, my licence is still valid. I make sure to validate it whenever necessary."

"You want me to start taking uppers?" asked Ban slightly surprised

"Not the way I would have phrased it," admitted Akabane but shrugged "But no matter, that is the general idea. I would feel better knowing you were at least getting some treatment. I can acquire a relatively mild and side-effect free medication for you, if you're worried about it effecting your personality."

"I really don't like the idea of being drugged, not after some other times." said Ban

"It would be in your best interests and wouldn't be for long. A couple of months, no longer." assured Akabane

"I don't like this." said Ban "I really don't."

"But will you still do it?"

"Yes..." replied Ban not looking at Akabane "Can I go down and see Ginji?"

"Of course." replied Akabane getting up and following Ban out of the room.

"Ban-chan!" cried Ginji leaping into his partners arms and Ban gently returned the hug, wincing slightly as Ginji's body bashed up against his own bruised one

"Now, now Ginji-kun, Mido-kun is exhausted. You glomping him will not help matters." said Akabane gently removing the now chibi Ginji from his partners head "Be nice now."

"Sorry Ban-chan."

"It's fine." replied Ban hiding his pain "Just tired."

"Yeah you should go to sleep." agreed Ginji "Wait aren't you going back to the hospital?"

"No, he isn't." said Akabane his tone firm "Their treatment of Mido-kun was appalling. Drugging him when he's suffering from a psychosomatic illness and then not bothering to monitor him properly. All him to run away, in that state who know what could have happened to him had Fuyuki-kun not found him."

"Poor Ban-chan." whimpered Ginji "You're right Akabane-chan he can't go back!"

"But I don't think it will matter, the majority of his injuries have healed, bar a few bruises, so he'll be fine." assured Akabane "We just need to take care of him until he's fit enough to fight again."

"Right. Yay! I get to be a nurse!" cried Ginji positively delighted at the prospect of taking care of his Ban-chan.

Small note here for those who may or may not be coming after me with torches and pitchforks because Ban is OOC. He's so for a very good reason. Rape destroys are person physically and mentally, and I don't care how strong Ban is, even he would be affected. Especially after already having suffered various horrible things in his past.


End file.
